<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cereals by Jorvexx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844508">Cereals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorvexx/pseuds/Jorvexx'>Jorvexx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rammstein One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast, Cereal, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Early Mornings, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:59:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jorvexx/pseuds/Jorvexx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul is hungry during the night but doesn't want to eat alone. Our gentle giant Oliver is then solicited.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Landers/Oliver Riedel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rammstein One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cereals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little Paul/Oliver :)<br/>Hope you'll enjoy ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Oliver was peacefully sleeping in his bedroom. He needed sleep, since he had worked a lot during the day. Well, his sleep was interrupted when he felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes, only to see Paul bending over him. He looked at his alarm clock, it was 4am. He yawned and then looked at Paul, his eyes mid-closed because of the tiredness, “What do you want…?” He asked with his tired voice, rubbing his eyes. Paul looked down at his feet.</p><p>    “I-I didn’t want to be alone while I ate something. Can you keep me company please?” Paul asked like a little child who wanted to stay with his parents. Oliver rolled his eyes. It was 4am for God sakes. But being the gentle giant he was, he couldn’t let Paul alone, especially with the guitarist’s puppy eyes. He sighed and sat up.</p><p>    “Okay let’s go then…” He whispered, not wanting to wake up the others. They walked into the kitchen and Paul immediately searched for cereals and milk.</p><p>    “Do you want some?” Paul asked. Oliver nodded, since he was awake and a bit hungry. Paul nodded back and took two bowls, putting them on the kitchen counter. He put the cereals BEFORE the milk and handed the cereal box to Oliver. He served himself and now they both were peacefully eating. Oliver finished quickly, since he wanted to go back to sleep after. But a question stayed on his mind.</p><p>    “Why didn’t you ask someone else?” He asked, turning his head toward the guitarist who was wiping his mouth from the milk with his pajamas sleeve. Paul looked down.</p><p>    “I… Uh… I just wanted a reason to be with you… That’s all,” Paul didn’t dare look up from his hands that were on the counter. Oliver was surprised. He didn’t think that would be the reason. He stared at Paul, who was visibly embarrassed, a cute blush spreading on his cheeks. Oliver felt himself blush at the thought. He looked down in his turn and scratched the back of his head. What could he answer?</p><p>    On the other hand, Paul was panicking internally because of Oliver’s silence. He slightly turned his head to look at the bassist who was buried deep in his thoughts. The humiliation was too much, even if he was the ray of sunshine of the band, he could still feel humiliated, “Um…Sorry,” he muttered before walking away from the bassist. He gasped when he felt a hand around his biceps, holding him back from locking away in his bedroom.</p><p>    Oliver didn’t know why he prevented Paul to go away, he just did it. The conversation wasn’t over, and of course he couldn’t let Paul go until he explained what he meant. He looked into Paul’s eyes, which were filled with fear, “Um… What do you mean? Why me?” Oliver asked with all the courage he had. Paul looked down, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>    “Well… Because I like you…” He answered. That was a normal answer, but Paul still seemed very uncomfortable. Oliver was good at reading people; he knew there was more than that.</p><p>    “Uh… I like you too… But why are y--”</p><p>    “You don’t understand,” Paul cut him off, shaking his head, “I like you more than I should,” Paul was trying to go away but Oliver’s grip on his arm was too strong. Oliver had to react, he had to say something.</p><p>    “Me too,” he blurted out and saw Paul freeze before looking up at him.</p><p>    “R-Really?” Paul asked. Oliver nodded and pulled the guitarist closer since his hand hadn’t left Paul’s arm. He wrapped his arm around the smaller man, resting his chin on Paul’s head. Paul hugged the bassist back, he had dreamt of this moment for so long, “I love you,” Paul muttered in Oliver’s neck. Oliver felt a smile on his lips and ran his hand through Paul’s hair.</p><p>    “I love you too,” Oliver closed his eyes, tiredness washing over him.</p><p>    “Hey don’t fall asleep on me you giant, you’re gonna crush me,” Paul whispered, chuckling quietly. Oliver opened his eyes and blushed.</p><p>    “Oh sorry, I just need sleep,” Oliver yawned, confirming what he had just said. He pulled away, kissed Paul’s forehead and began to walk back in his bedroom. He felt his arm being pulled, “Yes?” He asked, turning toward Paul.</p><p>    “Can I sleep with you? I don’t want to be alone,” he pouted and Oliver smiled.</p><p>    “Alright,” he said, taking Paul’s hand in his and walking to his bedroom. They snuggled under the covers, facing each other.</p><p>    “Can I kiss you?” Paul asked. Oliver smiled, a blush creeping on his cheeks. He saw a cute smile drawing on Paul’s lips and a cute blush on his cheeks. Paul was full of cuteness. The guitarist leaned in and delicately planted his lips on Oliver’s. Oliver felt that his heart was going to explode as he kissed Paul back. His hand flew on Paul’s cheeks, stroking them gently with his thumb. Paul’s arms were wrapped around the bassist’s waist, pulling him closer. Paul bit Oliver’s bottom lip, earning a quiet moan from the taller man. Oliver felt Paul’s tongue demanding the access of his mouth. The bassist slightly parted his lips, letting the guitarist’s tongue meet his. Their tongue danced together for maybe a minute before they pulled away, out of breath. They looked into each other’s eyes, too tired to move, but not wanting to sleep. Oli leaned in and pecked Paul’s lips.</p><p>    “Let’s sleep a little yeah?” He whispered tiredly. Paul nodded buried his head into Oliver’s neck, wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>    “Only if we cuddle…” He answered and kissed the younger man’s neck. Oli chuckled quietly, rubbing Paul’s head.</p><p>    “Of course… Goodnight Paulchen, love you,” he said and kissed Paul’s forehead before closing his eyes.</p><p>    “Love you too, goodnight,” Paul answered and soon after they were both asleep, cuddling each other. That made Richard laugh when he saw them in the morning and the cereals still on the kitchen counter; it was easy to know what happened that night. Who knew that cereals could be great matchmakers?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>